


A Room to Myself

by hwanhee



Series: High School/College AUs [1]
Category: BLANC7 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Underage Drinking, but not like cheer up, sungchang doesnt like taichi at first but then develops this giant crush on him, with dorms like cheer up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: A new year begins and Sungchang is stuck with a new kid to share a dorm with.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> since this is the first chapter, it might be really short

Sungchang placed a new book on his bookshelf.

For two years of highschool, Sungchang has always had a dorm to himself due to the uneven amount of students in his grade. He liked being by himself. He could do what he wanted without having to consult another person. He could bring his friends in to hang out without it being burdensome to someone else. He had no issues with anyone about staying up too late or waking up too early.

That is until the new year. A new set of freshman entered the school, taking up more dorms.

Sungchang was not happy that when he returned to his dorm. A boy that was a little bit shorter than him was setting up the once empty bed. That empty bed was used for his friends sometimes if they felt like it. They used to have giant sleepovers in the dorm together, but now that was no longer possible.

Sungchang stayed by the door and continued to watch the younger boy unpack his stuff. He just glared. The younger had big dark eyes and fading white hair. The boy decorated the bed in pastel purple sheets and brought a fluffy white bear with him.

Then, he turned around, "Oh, hello."

Sungchang straightened his back and watched the younger bow slightly, "Hello."

"Um, I'm Taichi. Taichi Honda,"

"Sungchang,"

Taichi gave Sungchang a small smile and continued to unpack. Sungchang didn't like the younger grades. A lot of them acted like they were bigger than others, and sort of snobby. He also found them annoying. 

 _Maybe I could live with Seonghwan and Shinwoo,_ he thought.

"Well," Sungchang shrugged. "I'm going out with my friends for lunch. I'll just see you in the evening, okay?"

Taichi nodded in response and then Sungchang was off.

 

At lunch, Sungchang plopped himself on a seat beside Euijeong. He picked up his spoon and began to poke at his meal with irritation. He could list several reasons why this was going to be annoying for him. Sungchang stabbed at his rice and thought about sharing a dorm like what if Taichi snored loudly in his sleep, or what if Taichi invites his little freshmen friends to the dorm? He dropped his spoon and groaned.

"Is it really that bad?" Seonghwan chuckled.

"Yes!" Sungchang exclaimed.

Yeonhak stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth, "What's his name?"

"Taichi Honda,"

"Oh," Yeonhak mumbled. "I heard he's Japanese."

"Hmm, do you think I can scare him out of the school?" Sungchang started to eat his meal.

Sungchang was jealous of his friends, they got to share a dorm with each other. Seonghwan and Shinwoo shared a dorm. Euijeong and Yeonhak shared a dorm. He could sleep on their floor, just to get away from Taichi.

"Speak of the devil," Sungchang watched Taichi enter the cafeteria with a slightly shorter boy. "with his freshman friend, eugh."

"Geonwoong," Shinwoo said as he took a sip of his juice.

"Who?"

"That's his freshman friend. I bumped into him this morning,"

"Ah, so what do I do?"

"Live with it," they all said in unison.

Sungchang glared at them.

Seonghwan took Sungchangs juice, "It's one year. Maybe he'll move in a dorm with his friend next year or maybe he'll leave."

Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone left for their next class. Sungchang growled slightly as he watched Taichi leave with Geonwoong.

 

Darkness and stars fell upon the sky. Sungchang looked through the window as he dried his wet hair. He hasn't seen Taichi since lunch time. This is good for him, to make his last moments of alone time count.

The door lock clicked and opened, with the younger boy walking inside. He put his bag by his bedside and his dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

_I guess he isn't as messy as I thought._

Taichi made eye contact with Sungchang and greeted him.

Sungchang dropped onto his bed and stared intensely at the younger, "Hey."

Taichi turned around and looked at him attentively.

"I personally think that rules are important when sharing a dorm with someone,"

"Ah, yes,"

"Don't do anything weird, you know? Don't leave your clothes around the dorm. Don't bother me while I'm working and-"

Taichi cuts him off, "Anything weird? What do you mean?"

Sungchang sighs, "I don't know. Weird can mean anything, like putting peanut butter in your jean pockets."

"Why would I do that?"

"God, I don't know! Just don't do anything weird!"

Sungchang wraps himself in his blanket, "Night, and take off the lights."

"Good night, Sungchang,"


	2. Freshmen Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank is pulled on the freshman every year, but will they go too far?

Taichi walked through the hallways with caution. He's heard about the day where the seniors pull a prank on the freshmen. It's been told that it is also fake and nothing happens but what if that changes? Taichi keeps his hands in his pockets, fiddling with his phone. He would glance at the older kids every now and then just in case.

Then, someone jumped on him. Taichi yelled and pulled the body off him. There, in front of him stood a shocked Geonwoong.

"Yikes, sorry. I thought you would find it cute or funny," Geonwoong fixed his hair.

"Well, I didn't!"

"Why'd you scream? I wasn't going to hurt you,"

"I thought you were a senior, I thought you were going to prank me or something,"

"Oh that? I heard that's bullshit. Don't worry about it,"

Taichi sighed, "But I heard that it happens."

"If it scares you that much, should I walk you to your next class?" Geonwoong hugged Taichi's arm and Taichi laughed.

"What class do you have next anyways?" Geonwoong asked as he followed Taichi, still clinging onto him.

"Math,"

"That sucks,"

"Hey look," Taichi gestures at a boy down the hall.

"Who's that?"

"My roommate, Sungchang."

"Oooh, scary," Geonwoong perks up. "I know that guy!"

Taichi looks at a shorter boy beside Sungchang with faded pink hair, "Who is he?"

"Some older guy, Shinwoo. He seems pretty chill,"

"You met him?"

"I accidentally bumped into him on the first day, but he seems alright,"

"What if they're planning to prank us?"

"Don't worry about it, Taichi! It'll be fine. Now go to class, you won't die," Geonwoong pushes Taichi into his classroom before leaving.

 

At lunch was scariest for Taichi. He was more vulnerable to the older kids. He stuck to Geonwoong like glue. He examined the cafeteria before taking a seat beside his friend. Geonwoong rubbed Taichi's shoulder to try and soothe him, but it just made the boy more tense.

When Taichi ate, he ate with caution. He had many thoughts going through his head like what if there is poison in here or what if they served expired food to the freshmen? Of course, the food was perfectly fine and Taichi was overreacting. It's scary because Taichi can't predict when it will happen or where or when. Unpredictable things are the scariest.

When Taichi looks up from his food, he sees Sungchang a table away from them, sitting with four other boys. One of the boys, being Shinwoo.

Taichi pouted a little bit, "I think he hates me."

"Who?" Geonwoong says through the meat he stuffed into his mouth.

"Sungchang,"

"Why?"

"He was glaring at me when I first met him. I saw through the mirror. He doesn't greet me when we see each other and he gets mad for small things that aren't even an issue,"

"Small things like?"

"When one of my shoes was flipped over, when I didn't turn off the light, when I left the door slightly open, and when my chair squeaked as I pulled it. Stuff like that,"

"Sheesh, he really does hate you,"

"Should I ask for a new room?"

"They don't have any empty rooms open though,"

"What if I stayed with you?"

"I'll have to ask Junhee first,"

"I liike Junhee, I don't want to bother him. Nevermind, don't wory about it,"

"You sure?"

"I'll live with it, he can't hurt me or else he could get in trouble,"

 

Taichi walked through the dark, swinging a bag filled with snacks. He bought drinks, and food as appeasement to Sungchang. He thought that he could get Sungchang to ease up to him with food. Unfortunately, he didn't know what the older liked so he bought a bunch of snacks. Even ramen that they could share together.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

A bag covered Taichi's sight and someone grabbed him. He began to yell, unti he received a blow to the back of his head that knocked him out.

 

When Taichi woke up, he couldn't see anything. His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied together. He shook his head to try to get the bag off.

"Geonwoong?" Taichi whispered to see if he was caught.

"Taichi!" A response from his friend. "Oh my god! I was coming out of the bathroom and they threw a bag over my head! I got so scared, I bet this is some stupid ritual they made up."

"Hello, hello," a voice spoke. "Freshmen. I bet you thought this wouldn't happen. If you stayed in your dorms, you wouldn't have been caught."

"Are you gonna let us go soon? I have homework to do," Geonwoong flailed his legs in the direction of the voice.

A flashlight shone through the bag and into Taichi's eyes. He began to scream and shake. The older boys became confused and they didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong with him?" One of the boys asked.

Another boy held Taichi into a hug, "Hey, it's okay. Shush, it's okay. Calm down. Go call his roommate."

 

Sungchang was awaken by his phone ringing.

"What?" He grumbled.

" _It's your roommate, Taichi. We got him for the prank but he started to freak out,_ " The voice through the phone said.

"Of course he freaked out, Junhoe. What did you expect?"

" _Sungchang, they didn't even do anything yet, even though I told them not to do this. All they did was shine a light in his face. Can you come get him? I'm holding him right now and he hasn't stopped shaking for three minutes now_ ,"

"What? Why should I?"

" _I'm not fucking asking you now. I'm telling you, come get him."_

Sungchang groaned as he got up from the bed.

 

When Sungchang arrived, Taichi had stopped shaking and began to breath properly. Junhoe still held onto him tightly. Sungchang walked up to Taichi and carefully stood him onto his feet.

Junhoe growled at a boy next to him, "I told you we shouldn't have done this, Joonwoo."

"I feel so bad, I didn't know he'd react like that," Joonwoo rubbed the back of his neck.

"I got this," Sungchang said as he lead Taichi out of the gym.

 

Sungchang tucked Taichi into bed. He didn't fall asleep until the younger had completely knocked out. 

Sungchang looked at Taichi as he fell asleep, "What happened to you that made you act that way?"


	3. 2 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are given a 2 hour lunch, and how will they spend it?

Sungchang woke up early which is unusual because he always wakes up late. Instead of getting up, or going back to sleep, he watched Taichi. He couldn't stop thinking about how he acted the day before during the prank. The prank wasn't something big. They would just douse the freshmen in cranberry juice and carry on to scare them. The seniors never intend on actually harming the kids. In fact, Joonwoo liked the freshmen very much.

Taichi slept with one arm around his bear. Sungchang found it kind of cute. He also slept with his mouth slightly open. To Sungchang, he looked like a child.

Sungchang was more curious to know why Taichi responded that way to the light.

"Did it hurt his eyes that much?" Sungchang whispered to himself. "No. It doesn't matter and why should I care anyways? Hmph."

He spun around in the bed, back facing Taichi and fell back asleep.

 

When Sungchang woke up, Taichi was still asleep. He walked up to Taichi's bed and poked his shoulder.

Taichi groaned, "Sungchang, I think I'll take a sick day today."

Sungchang didn't say anything and just left the room.

 

In class, he fiddled with his pencil. He exchanged a glance at Junhoe and Junhoe responded with a concerned look. Sungchang just shrugged. He doesn't know what happen to Taichi but he doesn't want to ask. What if he makes it worse?

Sungchang shook his head,  _why should I care? He's the one who freaked out like that._

The bell rang indicating lunch time. Luckily for the students, it was an activity day for the freshmen. The other grades were given the pleasure of a 2 hour lunch.

 

Sungchang finished up the last bit of his meal. Something caught the corner of his eye. Someone was standing there.

He turned around and saw Taichi's friend, "Oh. You're Taichi's friend? What do you want?"

"Um," He hesitated slightly. "My name is Geonwoong. Is Taichi okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, he just decided to take a sick day,"

"Oh, okay. That's good,"

"Is that it?"

"Um! Is it okay if I go visit him?"

"Yeah,"

"Really?"

"You sound scared,"

"Well, you do seem very intimidating,"

"Whatever, just go,"

Geonwoong gave Sungchang a small smile and left the cafeteria.

 

Most kids spend their time in the halls or on the field. These boys spend their time of campus, at a barbecue restaurant.

The boys laughed and drunk happily, even though some shouldn't be. They didn't care, it wasn't like any of them were going to attend last period anyways. They intended on staying out all night but returning in time for roll call. Unless their drinks can be smelled off of them.

The boys who could drink were Seonghwan, Euijeong, and Shinwoo. The boys who couldn't were Sungchang and Yeonhak but both of them looked older than they really are. They didn't mind. None of them were going to tell on each other.

They walked around, visiting stores and eating many snacks. On their way, they even bought a case of beer and two small alcohol bottles. Of course, they would have to sneak it into the dorms. They planned on doing this in Sungchang's dorm.

Euijeong swung the case back and forth, "What about your roommate?"

"Shit," Sungchang furrowed his brows. "Kick him out?"

"What if we invited them with us?" Yeonhak suggested. "Taichi and his friend, Geonwoong."

"God, no!" Sungchang whined.

"How about," Shinwoo stopped Sungchang's tiny tantrum. "We decide when we get there? Maybe they will say no and leave."

 

Success. They successfully entered the school without getting caught. To Sungchang's misfortune though, the two freshmen had agreed to drinking with them. It was more like Geonwoong agreed and Taichi followed after him.

All night they drank and spoke. Geonwoong happily got along with Yeonhak. Seonghwan was the 'dad' meaning he would look after the heavily drunk and bring them back to their dorms. Fortunately, the next day happened to be Saturday.

Taichi drank in silence. His face scrunched up at the taste of his first sip. He still drank the beer anyways. A tear. A tear rolled down Taichi's cheek. He wiped it off before someone could notice. He just laughed it off and watch the other boys throw more drinks down their throats.

Soon, Seonghwan was taking the last boy, Geonwoong back to his dorm. He received help from Junhee who happened to be in the halls. He was returning from Yoochan's room and took Geonwoong off of Seonghwan. Before Seonghwan left completely, he told Sungchang it was fun and also flashed a big smile at Taichi.

As soon as the door closed behind Seonghwan, Taichi put his drink on the ground and covered his eyes. He's been wanting to cry all night. He sat cross-legged on his bed, covering his entire face.

Sungchang raised an eyebrow at him and walked closer. Taichi didn't move his hands from his face, so Sungchang did.

"You're crying," Sungchang said as he held Taichi's wrists.

"No shit," Taichi sniffled and continued to cry.

Sungchang glared at the younger boy but his expression easily cleared up as he watched him cry. He wiped the youngers tears with his sleeve but he still continued to cry. 

Sungchang wasn't sure if he should ask but he did anyways, "Did something happen to you?"

Taichi didn't answer and continue to let the tears he held in all night run down his face. Sungchang didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good in these situations. Instead, he made Taichi lie down in his bed and tucked him in. 

Taichi was still crying.

Sungchang groaned and laid next to Taichi, holding him. Taichi cried softly into the older's shoulder.

Sungchang just stroked his hair until he stopped and fell asleep.


	4. Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't free time, it's work time but they choose to use it as free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be short because it's just them in the class  
> this is will be the last chapter until i'm done with exams!

"He cried?" Yeonhak copied Chunghyeop's notes.

"Yeah, as soon as everyone left," Sungchang watch Yeonhak's pencil run across the paper.

Chunghyeop attempted to take his notes back, but Yeonhak wouldn't let him. Chunghyeop pouted and looked at Sungchang, "What did you do?"

"I put him to bed,"

"You...put him to bed. Really?"

"Yes,"

"Wow,"

"But, I held him until he stopped crying,"

"Do you know why he was crying?"

"No,"

"Maybe he's an emotional drunk," Yeonhak turned the page in Chunghyeop's notes.

"Then why did he cry when everyone left? Why did he hold it in?"

"God, I don't know. I'm not Taichi,"

"Did you ask him?" Chunghyeop pulled his notebook out of Yeonhak's grasp.

"Yeah, but he just continued to cry,"

"I saw Joonwoo talking to him this morning,"

"You did?"

"He bought Taichi a drink and apologized about the prank,"

"And?"

"Taichi said it was okay. Said he was scared,"

"That's it?"

"I mean, Joonwoo doesn't think that's why he acted thay way,"

"Wasn't Wooyoung there?"

"Yeah, he got Geonwoong, his friend,"

"I guess that'll scare him out of the school,"

"Hey, you know those group of kids that pick four freshmen to pick on?"

"Yeah. Who are the prey now?"

"A girl named Yukyung, a boy named Yoochan, another girl named Dawon,"

"Who's the fourth?"

"Either Taichi, or this other kid named Minseok,"

Yeonhak started to pack his stuff away, "I heard they might pick on both."

Sungchang thought about Taichi, "How about they just don't do it this year? Why do they anyways? What do they gain out of it?"

"Power," Chunghyeop responded. "Fear from the younger kids. They can get them to do what they want."

Sungchang remembered when he picked Taichi up from gym. His expression was blank and he looked tired. Sungchang sighed heavily and mumbled, "Can't they just leave them alone for one year?"


	5. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungchang watches over Taichi

Sungchang walked through the hallway, quietly and stealthy like. He was following Taichi. Ever since he heard about him being a possible victim of bullying, he's been on edge. Why? He's not too sure himself.

_I'm not concerned over Taichi, I'm just curious?_

Taichi was walking down the hall with Geonwoong, as he always does.

_Does this kid know anyone else but him?_

Sungchang continued to follow them but then he heard footsteps coming closer to him, but he just assumed it was another student.

"What are you doing?" It was Euijeong. "We have class together and you're going in the opposite direction."

"Nothing! I was just on my way," Sungchang still continued to follow Taichi.

Euijeong didn't stop him, just followed after Sungchang. Sungchang stopped and hid behind the corner. He peaked through, watching Geonwoong and Taichi enter the gym. Sungchang sighed and gestured to Euijeong to go to class.

 

Sungchang left class five minutes early to see Taichi. Before he left, the teacher told him it was too early but he still left anyways. He hid behind the corner again and watched as the freshmen boys flooded out of the room. He saw kids he did and did not recognize. He saw DongChung who was a friend of Junhoe and Joonwoo along with Minseok. He saw a boy who's name was Yoonoh, he occasionally saw him with Taeil and Taeyong. He saw another boy that he sees with Youjin and Jihun often but could not remember his name. 

Taichi went in a different direction from Geonwoong. That is the direction Sungchang went. It wasn't where his class was but it was where Taichi was going. 

As they both walk down the hall, one of the kids, the bully comes by. Sungchang doesn't remember his name. Immediately, he runs up to Taichi and puts an arm around him. The younger jumped slightly and stared at Sungchang with confusion. The bully walks right passed Taichi and Sunghchang, walking up to Minseok instead.

Taichi pushes Sungchang's arm off of him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, um. Saying hi to my roommate?"

"You've never done that before,"

"I can start,"

"You don't have to. What do you want?"

"Just...checking on you,"

"Why?"

Sungchang sighs, "Well. There these group of kids that always bully the freshmen."

"And?"

"I heard you might be one of them. That's the truth,"

Taichi's eyes widened and raised his eyebrows sligtly. There was no way Sungchang can go around this, "Were you concerned for me?"

"What? No!"

"Then why?"

Sungchang doesn't respond to the younger.

Taichi looks over Sungchang's shoulder, "Kind of looks like he's going after Minseok. We should stop him."

"Don't," Sungchang raises his arm in front of the freshmen.

"What? Why not? You were so concerned over me! We should help Minseok too!"

Sungchang gestured his head back to Minseok and the bully. Taichi watched from behind Sungchang. Two boys walked up behing Minseok. Then proceeded to walk behind him were five more boys. Another three boys showed up and were followed by one more.

"There are so many of them! They're going to hurt him!" Taichi shooks Sungchangs arm.

"Just keep watching," Sungchang tunr slightly to watch as well.

Five of the boys stood in front of Minseok, creating a shield. The senior squinted at the group of boys who shielded Minseok. Then, he left. It would have been eleven versus one.

Sungchang point at two of the boys, "Do they look familiar to you?"

"Oh? That's Junhoe and Joonwoo,"

"Minseok has eleven other friends. Junhoe, Joonwoo, DongChung, Anthony, Seungbo, XinWi, BuHan, DeungBin, Seungwook, Dawon, and Yunho. He's well protected,"

"Why didn't you just say they were friends in the first place?"

"I wanted to be dramatic,"

Taichi scoffed and left Sungchang in the middle of the hallway. Sungchang smirked as he watched Taichi leave.


	6. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has plans over the weekend, leaving Sungchang alone in the dorm. Of course, Taichi is there. How will they spend their weekend together?

_**Friday Evening** _

 

"Hey, are you busy this weekend?" Sungchangs thumb scratched against the bottom of his phone.

" _Yeah. I'm going to visit my family. It's my mom's birthday._ " Then, the person on the opposite line hanged up.

Sungchang immediately started to dial another number. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring. No answer.

He proceeded to call everyone in his contact list, looking for something to do over the weekend. He didn't want to sit around in his dorm for two days straight. There were things he could do in the dorms like hang out in the common room, but at some point, he will grow tired of it. He couldn't find anyone who was free for the weekend. There he was, standing in the middle of his dorm, head lifted up to the ceiling. Sungchang was going to be alone.

Then he perked up. Taichi must have something to do for the weekend. Sungchang will be able to taste that freedom again. He'll definitely have to spend it properly.

The door clicked and opened, there was Taichi. He threw his bag near his bed and hanged his sweater back into his closet. The younger boy threw himself on his bed and streched out his smaller portioned body.

Sungchang watched him, "Yo."

"Hm?" Taichi turned his head.

"Are you going somewhere for the weekend?"

"No,"

"Wh- What?"

"Everyone's busy,"

"And by everyone, you just mean Geonwoong,"

"I have plently of friends, like Yoonho, and Jihoon,"

"I don't know either of those kids are. What about your family?"

Taichi twitched, "They're busy with work and stuff. They can barely return back my calls."

Taichi holds up his phone to show the several times he called his mom and dad but no answer nor a call back, "What about you? Are you going out with your friends?"

"No, mine already have plans,"

"Family?"

Sungchang hesitated before answering, "Mine are busy as well."

 

_**Saturday, 5:30pm** _

 

Sungchang was sitting in the common room, eating ramen. His eyes were fixed on the dance competition he had put on. He hopes one day, maybe he'll be there.

Then, a pair of chopsticks that were not his, entered his cup, taking a good portion of his ramen. The thief quickly stuffed the ramen into his mouth and tossed his chopsticks on the table. Sungchang growled and turned to see his roommate, smiling at him. 

Sungchang raised an eyebrow at him, "What was that for? You could have made your own cup."

"I have no reason for doing that. It was jusy funny,"

Sungchang scoffed.

"Plus," Taichi continued. "You're eating the last one."

Sungchang looked down at noodles but then thought,  _first come, first serve._

Softly, Taichi spoke to himself, "I'm hungry."

Sungchang dropped his chopsticks into the cup and slid it across the table to Taichi.

Taichi looked at the cup and then at Sungchang. Sungchang crossed his arms, "Eat some now. We'll go out to the store when you're done."

Taichi smiled and happily ate his roommates ramen.

 

When Taichi, as promised, they went to the store.

The boys walked in and examined the items.

"Let's get meat!" Taichi was already making his way to the section he loved.

Sungchang followed after him and examined the prices.

"That one," Taichi pointed at the cheapest pack of meat.

The lady on the other side smiled as she gave Taichi the meat, "You're so cute!"

Taichi smiled back, "Oh! Thank you!"

"You're friend is very handsome too,"

Sungchang smiled.

 

Then they were at the cash register. They had bought many things. There were several packets of chips and ramen. They bought lettuce and other vegetables. The boys spilt up the overall price and payed half.

They came back to the dorm with three or four bags, filled to the brim with food. They placed it on the table and started to take out the ingredients they needed. Taichi wasn't so good at cooking so Sungchang took over. Taichi helped of course. 

While Sungchang cooked the meat and ramen, he turned to Taichi who was washing the lettuce.

_He is cute, like the lady said._

Sungchang doesn't remember when he started to become so fond of Taichi. He guessed it happened over time. Sungchang wouldn't mind becoming friends with Taichi. Friends. Just friends, that's all. 

Together, that evening, they ate happily, and enjoyed themselves.

 

_**Sunday Evening** _

 

Taichi sat by his desk, working away. He had procrastinated with his homework all day. As did Sungchang who preferred to work on his bed. 

Taichi groaned and stretched out his arm forward. Taichi laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

He began to think.  _Why did Sungchang hate me in the first place? Why has he suddenly warmed up now? Is this even the same person I met on the first day?_

Then he began to think about the night they had all drank together. He cried and Sungchang comforted him. He assumed that the older boy thought he had forgotten but Taichi remembered every detail from that night. Even after falling asleep that night, the older was still holding him. 

Taichi lifted his head from the desk and stared at Sungchang with all these thoughts in his head.

Sungchang made direct eye contact with him, "What?"

The younger boy blinked, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just stressed."

"If there's something you want to say, just say it,"

"Do you hate me?"

The question was sudden but Sungchang didn't hesitate to answer, "No."

Taichi rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him. The older had hated him since the beginning.

"If were asking questions. What's up with you and lights?"

"Nothing. It was just bright and it hurt my eyes,"

Sungchang walked up to Taichi's desk and grabbed the lamp. Taichi noticed from the corner of his eye and jumped out of his chair.

"C...c," Taichi stuttered to answer Sungchang's past question.

Sungchang watched, he didn't know if he should stop him or not. He wanted to know what happened but he didn't want to see the younger hurt himself like this.

"Car crash," Taichi answered quickly.

"What?" Sungchang walked up to Taichi.

"We- we were in the car. A truck hit the end of the car. Wh- where I was sitting with my brother. A- And the light-"

"Stop. It's okay," Sungchang sat Taichi on his bed. "The light was too bright and it hurt your eyes. Right?"

Taichi nodded.


	7. Finally

Monday morning. The weekend was over but Sungchang thought about last night. 

A car crash. The truck ran into the car near the back where Taichi sat. Beside Taichi, was his brother. There was a possibility that his brother had taken most of the damage. His parents, sitting in the front, wouldn't have been as badly injured as their children.

Sungchang wanted to know what happened, exactly.

He sat crossed-legged on his bed, with his laptop on his lap. He began to type away and to be as specific as he needed to be to find Taichi's story. He didn't know what year it had happened or how old Taichi was at the time.

In the search box, he specified: _A family in a car crash, two adults, two sons, Japanese_

He remembered that Yeonhak had said Taichi is Japanese. He isn't sure it'll help the search, but he could hope.

He continued to scroll down and look through several articles. He could not find the one about Taichi, he was still looking.

Sungchang had been on the fourth page of search results, where he found it. The title, _Family of four faced a car crash. Sons facing the most damage._

He continued to read. His parents had minor injuries since the truck had landed directly at Taichi and his brother. Taichi had broken ribs, scars on his neck and more. Sungchang never noticed scars anywhere on Taichi. His brother had faced the most injuries since the truck had crashed into his side of the car. Taichi's brother...didn't make it. His injuries were too severe, killing the boy.

Sungchang sighed and closed his laptop. He looked at Taichi as he slept. He examined Taichi and saw a scar peeking out. Instead of waking up the younger boy, he left to get ready for school.

 

 Sungchang fiddled with his phone during lunch. Car crash. Brother. Dead. Truck. Sons. Scars.

Sungchang's phone began to ring. He jumped and answered quickly.

" _Sungchang?_ _"_ The person on the other side spoke.

"Taichi?"

" _Can you come somewhere with me?_ "

"When?"

" _Right now, please,_ "

"Taichi, I have class-"

" _Please!_ " 

"Okay, okay, I'll meet you at the front gates," Sungchang hanged up, stuffing his phone into his back pocket as he made his way to meet Taichi.

 

Taichi fiddled with his fingers as he waited for his roommate. Today would make it five years since the accident. Like every year, he would visit his brother's grave. Usually, he would be alone but now he had Sungchang. Sungchang would keep him company and Taichi wouldn't look weird sitting by the tombstone, crying.

Sungchang tapped the younger boy on the shoulder and watched him jump in surprise. Taichi nodded slightly and started to walk, without saying a word.

Taichi lead them to a bus stop where they waited for a bus. Sungchang leaned against the bus shelter and watched for the vehicle. 

A bus drove in, and the boys entered.

Sungchang sat on a chair and Taichi stood over him, "Do you want my seat?"

"No, it's okay. I'll stand,"

Sungchang nodded and looked out the window, "Where are we going?"

"The cementery,"

"Your brother,"

"How did you know that?" Taichi tilted his head to the side.

"I- I found an article about your accident this morning. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I was kind of planning on telling you now,"

"Oh,"

"That's okay,"

 

The boys reached their destination. They walked in silence to Taichi's brothers grave. Taichi held flowers in his hand.

Taichi placed the flowers on his brothers grave.

He smiled, "When my brother died. My parents were devastated. They missed him."

"What happened?"

"Well, living with them, I wouldn't be Taichi. I would be my brother. Sometimes, when I was away, I was Taichi. That's why I chose to stay at the dorms  rather than at home. That and my place is quite far,"

Sungchang knelled down beside Taichi, "I stayed in the dorms because my dad's an asshole. My mom left about a year or two ago. I miss her, of course."

Taichi smiled and made eye contact with the older boy. Sungchang leaned in closer, but instead of kissing the younger boy's lips, he kissed his forehead.

The younger's eyes widened a bit.

Sungchang smiled, "Don't worry. Neither of us have to go home anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it sounds rushed, i'm sorry!! i had no idea where the story was going anymore so i wanted to end it. also really wanted to start writing my other fic.


End file.
